Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for enhancing isometric exercises and methods of using same. In particular, the apparatus for enhancing isometric exercises includes a substantially rigid annular exercising assembly which is placed in a user""s mouth and held in place by the user""s lips and more particularly between the user""s lips in such a manner that the user""s upper and lower teeth are not in a substantially engaged position. The substantially rigid annular exercising assembly has an exterior and an interior wall which connect and thereby form a trough. The anterior, medial and posterior surfaces of the user""s lips fit within the trough thereby providing the mechanism for holding the substantially rigid annular exercising assembly within the user""s mouth during exercise. In this manner, the substantially rigid annular exercising assembly is essentially freestanding and does not require the user to grind their teeth, or tense or strain the jaw or Templar-Mandibular Joint. When in place, the substantially rigid annular exercising assembly increases isometric resistance during exercise, weight training, or facial toning.
During exercise, everyday lifting of heavy objects, childbearing and/or during defecation, muscles which surround the larynx are tensed thereby result in a bracing of the larynx, through such isolation and straining of the larynx muscle fatigue and discomfort is encouraged.
Thus, it becomes apparent that the muscle groups integral to the larynx are important to weight lifting and other day to day tasks. When used in such a manner, the larynx acts as a focal bracing point which allows for the straining individual to use the respective muscle groups in order to achieve any of the enumerated tasks. Individuals who have had larnygectomies are typically hindered in their efforts to accomplish such tasks. Further, through isolation and use of the larynx muscle groups, an individual is capable of greater feats of strength than the mere use of muscles of the arms, legs, and/or body along. Indeed, through isolation and tensing of the larynx during exertions of physical strength, other muscle groups are tensed in a xe2x80x9cchain reactionxe2x80x9d mechanism. Thus, the larynx and the muscle groups surrounding the larynx are important components in aiding activities in which muscle groups must be tensed and/or strained.
Prior art muscle toning apparatuses include U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,357 to Hanna; U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,286 to Hricak; U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,433 to Robins; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,696 to Ramon. All of these patents have a fatal and potentially dangerous flawxe2x80x94each describes an apparatus which requires the tensing and clinching of the jaw as well as a sustained force which is placed upon the teeth that are in contact with the apparatus. For example, in the Hanna ""357 patent it is the user""s teeth which rest upon the apparatus to exert opposite opposing force against one another. Also, as shown in the Hricak ""286 patent, the apparatuses oftentimes placed the user""s tongue in an unnatural position and places the jaw in a clinched and tensed position. Prolonged use of these types of devices may lead to jaw joint pain (Templar-Mandibular Jointxe2x80x94xe2x80x9cTMJxe2x80x9d problems), incorrect positioning of the tongue resulting in suffocation and speech difficulties, as well as the degradation of the user""s teeth which may also result in speech and eating difficulties. Clearly, the use of these prior art devices was at the user""s own peril.
Through use of the present invention, the muscles surrounding the larynx are xe2x80x9chyperxe2x80x9d tensedxe2x80x94through such xe2x80x9chyperxe2x80x9d tension, increased levels of tone and strength is found throughout the above-enumerated muscle groups. Also, if the present invention is used during isometric exercises in conjunction with external stimulation, or alone, the same isolation and tensing of the musculature occurs. Thus, the present invention enhances isometric exercise thereby increasing the effectiveness of the exercisexe2x80x94less time is required, better body/muscle tone is achieved, healthier tissue is promoted surronding the joints, and better posture and overall health is achieved.
The present invention, therefore, discloses an apparatus for enhancing isometric exercises as well as methods of using same. The apparatus disclosed and claimed herein does not suffer from the same problems as the prior art devices. Indeed, the present invention maintains the jaw in a substantially relaxed position whereby the user""s teeth are not in contact with one another.
The present invention is directed to an isometric resistance apparatus. The isometric resistance apparatus includes a substantially rigid annular exercising assembly which is sized and shaped so as to fit between the user""s lips. The substantially rigid annular exercising assembly is further characterized as having an exterior wall and an interior wall and a trough formed by the connection of the exterior wall to the interior wall, wherein the trough is sized and shaped to accept the user""s lips therein. When the user""s lips are inserted in the trough, the user""s upper and lower teeth are kept in a substantially non-engaged position.
In one embodiment the interior wall has an exterior surface substantially adjacent an exterior peripheral surface of the user""s teeth and wherein the exterior wall has an interior surface which is substantially adjacent an exterior peripheral surface of a user""s mouth. The apparatus may also be fabricated from a plastic or from plastic laminates or other composite materials which are moldable and capable of being fitted and fine-tuned to fit the size and shape of a user""s individual mouth.
The present invention also includes methods for enhancing isometric resistance during exercise. One such method includes the steps of providing a substantially rigid annular exercising assembly which is sized and shaped so as to fit in a user""s mouth between an upper lip area and a lower lip area. The substantially rigid annular exercising assembly has an exterior wall and an interior wall and a trough formed by the connection of the exterior wall to the interior wall. The trough is sized and shaped to accept the user""s lips therein, and when the user""s lips are inserted in the trough, the user""s upper and lower teeth are kept in a substantially non-engaged position. A second or additional step includes placing the substantially rigid annular exercising assembly in the user""s mouth between the upper lip area and the lower lip area. Finally, the user compresses the substantially rigid annular exercising assembly between the upper lip area and the lower lip area and performs a predetermined exercise while the substantially annular exercising assembly is compressed between the upper lip area and the lower lip area.
In a preferred embodiment, during the step of providing a substantially rigid annular exercising assembly, the interior wall has an exterior surface substantially adjacent an exterior peripheral surface of the user""s teeth and wherein the exterior wall has an interior surface which is substantially adjacent an exterior peripheral surface of a user""s mouth. Also, the substantially rigid annular exercising assembly may be fabricated from a plastic or plastic laminate or other composite moldable materials.